


Can’t a Bdubs sleep in peace?!

by ChipperChemical



Series: Hermitcraft stuff [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, My pen is clean, That’s the entire fic, bdubs deserves rest, bdubs: noooo! you can’t just destroy my bed! the phantoms!, does anyone truly know how to tag?, dumbasses but the good kind, hermits: haha moon go brrrrrrr, keralis is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipperChemical/pseuds/ChipperChemical
Summary: Bdubs would love tonight to just be normal: he’d go to sleep, wake up feeling energetic and refreshed, and prepare to start his day!Well, we can never have normal on Hermitcraft, can we?
Series: Hermitcraft stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181648
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Can’t a Bdubs sleep in peace?!

The hints of dusk swept over the Hermitcraft server, the sun making its descent behind the horizon and casting the fields into an orange glow. Bdubs stepped outside of his horse stable, wiping the sweat from his forehead after a long day of interior decorating and glancing towards the setting sun, repressing a sigh: he'd wanted to get some more done that day, maybe outline a new building for his village, but he had a service to deliver.

Discarding his items into a supplies shulker box outside the stables and stretching, Bdubs winced slightly at the cracking noises from his neck and shook himself off, sighing inwardly and heading to his main house. Wandering down the winding path, his eyes drifted around, admiring the terraforming work he'd done on the nearby cliff, complete with its rushing waterfall and diamond veins (not that the other Hermits needed to know about that, of course).

Finally arriving at his porch, he quickly replaced his front door (an instinct at this point) and smiled to himself, content with the day's work and prepared for his well-deserved rest. Rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn, Bdubs paced into his cosy bedroom, not sparing a second before clambering into his bed and burying himself in his blanket.

The enticing pillow underneath his head and the warmth of the blankets against the gradually cooling night air was almost enough to send him to sleep straight away. Settling himself and relaxing his body, his mind faded to white as his eyes closed, ready for his night's sleep...

_Knock, knock!_

Rolling over, Bdubs blinked back to the present, groaning when the repetitive knocking sounded through his room again. Shouting a bleary 'On my way!', he pulled himself away from his soft nest of blankets and padded to his newly-replaced door, swinging it open and taking a few moments to register Xisuma's friendly eyes behind the visor.

"Oh, hello!" Bdubs greeted, plastering on his signature smile for the Admin, "What brings you to this neighbourhood at this hour?"

"Hey, Bdubs! I was just in the area, and I was wondering if you had some white concrete spare? I need a bunch for my new tower, and I have this IOU from you.." Xisuma explained, his chirpy British accent almost apologetic from behind the helmet. Being the generous guy he liked to consider himself, Bdubs nodded.

"Of course!" He agreed, turning and talking over his shoulder as he walked into a different room and started sifting through barrels, "Let me just grab that for you..!"

After a few moments of searching ( _gosh, he really should label his chests_ ), Bdubs returned with a mostly-full shulker box of the concrete, explaining how it was the only concrete he had at hand and commenting on how Xisuma should really fix his concrete converter. After a laugh and a thanks, Xisuma tucked the shulker under his arm and pulled out his rockets, taking off and flying to the horizon.

His smile slowly fading, Bdubs waved until X was out of sight and closed his door, humming softly and heading back to his bedroom: it's not that he didn't like Xisuma visiting, but at this time? Shaking it off, he snuggled back into his bed, yawning and wrapping his arms around a pillow, holding it to his chest as he relaxed himself again. Allowing his drowsiness to wash over him, Bdubs closed his eyes again and yawned once more, sleep taking its hold on him and allowing him to rest...

Until a melodic knocking sounded from his door, jerking him out of his bliss.

Sitting upright, Bdubs' shoulders slumped as he pulled himself back out of bed, reluctantly waddling to his door and throwing it open, greeted by Etho's apologetic eyes.

"Hi! Sorry to interrupt, but got any rockets? I'm out and far from home." Explained Etho, adjusting his mask and combing a hand through his windswept hair. Bdubs silently nodded, offering a small smile and digging through the nearest chest, unearthing a stack of rockets and passing them to the musician, who supposedly smiled, "Thank you."

And with that, Etho took off, taking a few turns to find the right direction before firing off again. As soon as he'd left the ground, Bdubs closed the door, yawning into his hand and shuffling back to his room; not wasting any time, he collapsed onto the bed, lazily covering himself with the blanket and smothering his face into the pillow. Tiredness was already tugging restfully at his limbs, so he barely resisted and closed his eyes, falling back into his rest...

"Bdubs!"

Opening his eyes, Bdubs didn't even move, giving himself a few more moments of calm, though it was ruined by the bitterness of being awake again. After a handful of seconds, he forced himself up, despite his limbs dragging him to the floor. Trudging to the door, he swung it open, eyes dead and staring at Joe's glasses blankly.

"Woah, sorry to wake ya, friend!" Joe exclaimed, his accent twanging with every syllable, "Just wanted to let ya know that there's a server-wide meeting on Tuesday. I was unsure if you'd heard about it."

"Oh?" Though his voice was as thick with sleep as him, Bdubs still entertained Joe with a curious response, "I didn't know. Thanks, Joe."

"No problem!" Flashing a grin, Joe pulled out a bone, twirling it between his fingers, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some canine-related business to be attending to! Sleep well!"

Leaving with a single wave, Joe took out an ender pearl in his free hand, throwing it towards his vineyard and disappearing in a puff of purple not a moment later. Bdubs finally let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, slamming the door shut and resisting his urge to fall to the floor right then and there. Instead, he dragged himself to his room, flopping onto his nest of blankets and not even bothering to cover himself, fully prepared to fall asleep right then and there.

Bdubs wasn't sure how long he managed to sleep for, but when he awoke to a fast-paced knocking at his front door, he wasn't happy about it. Checking his watch, he almost screamed when he saw that it was two in the morning, biting his tongue and clenching his fist. Softly punching the mattress beneath him, he pulled himself up, staggering to the front door in an almost drunken manner and yanking it open, letting it bash into his wall instead of stopping it.

Keralis probably apologised, at a first guess, for the late (early?) hour, but Bdubs would never know, since all of his words were merging together into one long string of sounds. After knowing him for years, Bdubs knew that Keralis spoke quickly and, paired with his accent, it occasionally caused problems, but this was like he was speaking a whole new language.

Realising that Keralis had been silent for a while, Bdubs looked up at him, blinking as the Pole clearly spoke again, concern flickering in his often indifferent eyes. Pasting on an energetic smile — well, as energetic as he could muster — Bdubs waved a hand dismissively, shaking his head slightly to send across his point.

Despite this, Keralis sighed fondly, taking Bdubs gently by the arm and stepping into the small house, leading him back to his bedroom and gesturing towards the bed. Not needing to be told twice, the American stumbled back to his makeshift nest of warmth, melting into the softness of it all and _god, he loved his bed_.

Keralis chuckled sincerely as his friend immediately fell asleep, his breaths deepening while he sprawled himself comfortably. With little hesitation, he covered Bdubs with a blanket, patting his shoulder lightly and turning, an idea springing into his head just before he left the room.

Quietly stepping out and closing the bedroom door, he searched around, finding a blank sheet of paper and a felt-tip pen, leaning on a random barrel and scrawling down a message; though his handwriting was chicken-scratch, it was legible, which was good enough by his standards. Finding a roll of tape and stepping into the cool night (morning?), Keralis stuck the paper outside the front door, nodding to himself and returning the borrowed items, instead pulling out his rockets and soaring into the sky.

Bdubs woke up long before he opened his eyes. The previous night had completely drained his energy, and all he wanted was to lay in his bed for the whole day, but he knew he couldn't, so after an hour or so, he pushed himself up, blinking his eyes open and yawning. He felt almost hungover, due to his lack of memory and mild headache pounding against his skull.

Swinging his legs carelessly over the edge of the bed and standing — albeit, off-balanced — he rubbed his eyes and slowly made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a box of generic cereal from the cupboard. Usually, he would pour himself a bowl and then get changed into clean clothing, but instead he shoved his hand into the box, eating dry cereal by the handful and deciding to sweep the floor later of the cascading crumbs.

Stepping outside and squinting while his eyes adjusted to the bright morning sun, Bdubs turned on his heel to close his door, setting the cereal box on the floor before he noticed the poorly-written note stuck on the spruce. He took a few moments to register it before he leant closer, tilting his head to read the scratchy handwriting.

" **DO NOT DISTURB!!!!**

**VERY important work happening inside (aka- sleep). I NEED BEAUTY SLEEP!**

**Please talk to me tomorrow! Love u all!** "

Bdubs laughed fondly, taking the paper from his door and reading it over a few more times.

His friends really did care about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please point out any mistakes in the work! Thanks, I appreciate you! （＾∇＾）


End file.
